


if your heart can be at rest

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Kyungsoo and Kris meet at a Film Festival, Multi, feelings happen, slight chansoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Like a movie, like a song. //





	if your heart can be at rest

**Author's Note:**

> These are short snips centered around Kyungsoo meeting Kris again at a film festival.  
> (Baby steps, I'm learning to write again.)

if your heart can be at rest  
yifan, kyungsoo

.

 

_« arsenous elation »_

_._

* * *

 

Of course, he remembers.

 

Kyungsoo counts the steps in his head; fifteen steps to where the prompter gestures, where the lights are brightest, the shouts and the clicks of the cameras the loudest.

 

…

In the periphery of his vision, a familiar face.

 

He was warned of this, just as the manager-hyung was handing him his plane ticket. _He's going to be there…_  And Kyungsoo, feigning nonchalance, faking bravery, nodded and said nothing else. Five years have passed since he left, it wouldn't make any difference now. It couldn't.

 

That night, Chanyeol slipped into his room quietly, pressing the old soundwave ring in Kyungsoo's palm. To remember his promise.

 

 _Mr. Do! Over here, Mr. Do! Look at me, sir! Give us a smile!_ The mix of English and Korean words are nothing but white noise.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes cannot help but chase the person, now stepping out of the spotlight. Five years seem inconsequential; everything about him is still the same. The seriousness of the eyes, the slope of the nose. Five years.

(still heartbreaking after all this time, Kyungsoo thinks. _I thought I've forgotten_ )

 

Kyungsoo runs his thumb across the etching of the ring now. Of course, he remembers.


End file.
